The sun has come to save me
by Distroyer
Summary: Put a little love into my lonely soul.


**No pensé en un buen titulo, solo pensé en la letra de Amarillo. Ok, aquí va el resumen de este drabble: Rachel Pot quiere que su hijo siente cabeza con una compañera de vida. ¿Podrá convencerlo?**

* * *

Rachel Pot era una mujer viuda que vivía sola en los suburbios de Londres. Perdió a su esposo cuando aún no estaba lista, pero al menos él se fue con una muerte dichosa. Se fue con una sonrisa apacible, que a Rachel le tranquilizó también.

Después de este evento se apegó más a su religión, que era el motor que la impulsaba a seguir. La religión y su hijo, claro está. Stuart Pot la visitaba cada que podía, pero se había vuelto un hombre muy ocupado siendo miembro una banda aclamada, querida, y mundialmente famosa. Siempre entrando en un proyecto tras otro. Este día, Stu prometió verla, así que Rachel se emocionó mucho y preparó una tarta de fresas y un té, el favorito de Stuey. Estuvo atenta a la ventana de la calle hasta ver llegar a su hijo, estacionarse, y bajar del auto. Ni lo dejó llamar al timbre cuando ya le había abierto la puerta.

— ¡Mami!

— ¡Hijo! Hola, mi vida, ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no venias. Pasa, pasa.-Se sentaron en la sala y Rachel comenzó a hablar. —Cuéntame cómo va el trabajo, cariño.

—Muy bien, ma.-Stuart, mejor conocido por sus amigos como 2D, apenas sentarse se bebió su primera taza. —Más, por favor.

—Oh, claro.-Rachel se lo sirvió. —Me alegra que todo les esté saliendo bien, cariño.

—Sí-Procede a empezar a beber la segunda taza.

Rachel ve la forma de dirigirse al tema al que quiere llegar. —Y dime ¿Cuándo sacan nuevo disco?

— ¿Mm? Oh, no, ma. No habrá disco. Al menos no por ahora.

— ¿Pero cómo?-Pregunta asombrada.

—Nuestros managers, Damon y Jamie, dijeron que será bueno "salir del molde" y no aferrarnos a sacar un disco como siempre lo hacemos. Ahora estamos trabajando en una nueva serie y a los fans les gusta, así que así seguiremos.

—Entiendo.-Procesa lo que su hijo le ha dicho—Y me imagino que con tanta fama que están teniendo de nuevo, habrá algunas cuantas chicas por ahí interesadas en ti ¿Verdad?

—Oh sí, siempre las hay... -2D parece entender a dónde quiere llegar Rachel e interrumpe su bebida. —Mamá…-Dice fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué no me presentas a alguna? Hace mucho que no conozco a las novias con las que sales.

—Mamá, eso es porque no tengo novias.

— ¿Cómo así? La última que tuviste fue Paula, y eso ya tiene tiempo.

—Sí pero...

— ¿Qué hay de esa chica de la que me hablaste la otra vez? Hace dos discos cantaron una canción juntos. ¿Quién era? ¡Oh, Kali!

—Pero solo somos amigos. Ella es muy joven para mí, mamá-Replica.

—Stuart, yo quiero que me des nietos…

—S-sí los tienes. Están...por ahí.

—Sabes lo que digo hijo. Nietos que de verdad pueda conocer. Debes encontrar una buena chica y sentar cabeza con ella, aun no es tarde. Tu tía Gertrudis se casó con su marido a los 45. Casi la consideramos una solterona. Y luego adoptaron; perros y gatos, pero adoptaron.

—Mamá, ya hablamos de esto. No hay una chica en mi vida y no sé si la haya algún día.

— ¿Qué hay de la chica Kardashian? ¿Estaban saliendo, cierto?

— ¿Qué? No, eso fue un rumor. La gente inventa cosas, solo porque coincidimos comprando en una tienda departamental.

— ¿Qué tienda era?

—No recuerdo, pero estaba comprando esmaltes.

— ¡Oh, que linda!

—No, digo que era yo quien los compraba.

— ¿Para Noodle?

—Para mí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. —Pero debes encontrar tu alma gemela tarde o temprano, Stuart.

—Te dije que...yo ya tengo un alma gemela, ma.

—Oh, Stuart, no hablarás de...

—Sí...

Rachel suspira y se deja caer sobre el respaldo del sillón. Ya su hijo le había comentado el asunto, pero siguió terca al creer que cambiaría de opinión después. Se conocen hace 20 años, hacen todo juntos, son como uña y mugre y sí al principio llevaron una mala relación, pero ha demostrado cambiar para bien y ser mejor persona con su hijo. —Mi religión siempre me enseñó que Dios es amor, y si es amor, entonces ama a todos sus hijos. Yo te amo, Stuart.

—Si mamá, lo sé.

Rachel se vuelve a acomodar en su posición recta en el sofá. Nadie dice nada hasta que ella rompe ese silencio de nuevo. — ¿Te sirvo tarta, cariño?

—Sí, por favor.-2D le extiende su pequeño plato para el postre. Rachel corta la tarta de fresa y le sirve a su hijo una rebanada generosa. Ella observa entonces las uñas de Stuart. Están pintadas en tonos pastel con los colores del arcoíris, una de cada color. Se ven…hermosas. Con una seña, le pide que le acerque las manos. Él deja el plato con la tarta servida de lado, y se las muestra limpias. Rachel las sostiene con amor y una ternura inmensa. No necesitan decirse palabras; se sonríen. Ese silencio agradable, y sus miradas de comprensión de madre a hijo, lo dicen todo.


End file.
